Ranger's Apprentice : Revenge of the Fallen
by Deloi Moi
Summary: Will shot Amy in the arm. He was angry that she had kissed his son. The arrow tore into her soft skin. She fell down. A cry of anguish was torn from her lips. Will realised that Nick was the main target.CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1:Will's Choice

Ranger's Apprentice : The Revenge of the Fallen.

Will has been Having nightmares every night. And every night they get Worse. Will the nightmares help Will in the future .... or are the nightmares just Pointless.

"Don't lay a hand on her". Will Shouted. "Why would I?".Keren said his eyes Ice cold. "I know how much Alyss means to you." Keren said. "That's why I'm going to kill her with my sword ."Keren said his gaze switching to Alyss. "Dam it". She muttered. "The only way he can kill me is by using a striker and then put his Saxe knife through me."Keren muttered. Miraculously Will heard what Keren said. And he knocked him out with a striker ,and Pushed his Saxe knife into Keren's heart. He heard Alyss fall....

Will woke up panting. "What's wrong Will". Halt called. "Another Nightmare Halt." Will replied. "Oh God, What happened this time."Halt said. "I really don't want to talk about it, Halt." Will replied. "I'm going away for a few days." Will said. "Let me guess. You're going to Redmont to see Alyss." Halt said. "No. I'm going to castle Araluen. I'm going to see Horace." Will confirmed.

"Where's Will?" Alyss asked. "He's gone to see Horace. He said he needed to see Horace and ask him something." Halt said. "Did he tell you what he was going to ask him." Alyss asked. "No but it must be about these nightmares he's having every night." Halt said. "Nightmares ?''. Alyss asked . "Yes nightmares. He said that they were centred on his previous Enemies trying to kill you. And even if he kills them .... you Fall." He finished. " Wow, They must be really bad if he's going away for a few days." Alyss said. " You're right. And I'm going to go to Castle Araluen and go away from the commotion." Halt said. " You're not the only one, I'm going up north to Macindaw .... I'm going to see Malcolm and the others." Alyss said.


	2. Chapter 2 : Warm Greetings

Sorry here's the real chapter 2

Ranger's Apprentice : The Revenge of the Fallen.

"Hey Will". Horace said. "Hey Horace." Will replied. "I've come to talk to you about something." He continued. "What would that be." Horace said. "Well, I'm having nightmares every night. And every night they get worse." He finished. "Wow. So explain one of the worst nightmares you've had." Horace said. "Well I'm fighting those Damned Temujai warriors with you and Alyss. And they're threatning to kill the both of you. Then they mutter the only way to kill them ... and for some strange reason I always hear what they say. So I do what they muttered and even though I kill all of them ... You two fall dead, Unmoving ... silent. Thats what happens." Will finished. "Wow if I were having Dreams like that I wouldn't call them nightmares ... I'd call it tourture! You have spoken to Alyss about this haven't you ?" Horace asked. Will shook his head. "I didn't want her to worry about me so I didn't tell her."

"Hello Alyss". It was Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm. Hows it going up here." Alyss Replied. "It's quite good up here. How's Will?" Malcolm asked. " Not so good. For the last fortnight he seems to be having nightmares. " Alyss said. " He didn't tell me about them." She continued. "Then who told you he was having them"? Malcolm asked. " Halt told me." She replied. In the past Month Malcolm had met Halt. They had become good friends. "Let me guess they're based on You and Will killing Past enemies like Keren. And when Will kills them you fall." Malcolm said. " How did you know. " She replied. " Halt said they're so bad Wiil's left for a few days." Alyss said before Malcolm could say anything. " Wow. They are bad." Malcolm said finally.

"Halt, What are you doing here?" Will asked. "Oh I just came up here for a day. Hey Horace. " Halt said. " Good afternoon Halt." Horace Replied. " This morning Alyss came down to the cabin and asked where you were. Apparently you didn't tell her about your nightmares. I suppose you haven't told Horace yet." Halt said. " No he's Told me. " Horace said. " Well since you didn't go up and see Alyss today ... she got worried. She thought something had happened to you." Halt said. Horaces jaw dropped. " You see her everyday? " Horace asked. 'No I don't but yesterday I said that I would come to Redmont at 10:00, From the misery of my latest nightmare I must of forgot." Will said.

Lady Pauline ran down to Halt's and Will's Cabin. On the Door was a note it read.

_Dear Pauline,_

_ Alyss has gone up to Macindaw to check out Malcolm and the others, Will has gone To Castle Araluen to Ask Horace about these nightmares he is having and I've gone up to Castle Araluen for the Day. _

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Halt.  
_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Dread

" How's it in Redmont? ". Malcolm asked.

" Well Everything's good for most people. Will's Probably got the worst condition, Since he's left for a few Days . " Alyss said.

" Are you worried about about him ? " Malcolm asked.

" Yes. I am worried , I've Loved him since I was 11 years old." Alyss said .

" Wow, That's a Long time. Now I know why he was so keen to rescue you from Keren." Malcolm said.

" Well life was very boring in the tower. And I'm glad Keren's dead." Alyss said.

Smash! 10 Scotti fighting men jumped in the through the Window.

"Well. That's going to take a while to fix." Malcolm muttered.

" **** ." Pauline cursed. She had shown the note to The baron. He had gone Mad . Now she was in her Chambers . Smash! The Door slammed on it's Hinges. A Kalkara came through. It was thirsty ... For Blood ! " Double **** ! Well there goes the Door." She muttered. She pulled out a long Dagger. She stabbed wildly. Then She grabbed a torch and set the Kalkara on Fire. " That was easier than I thought." She muttered.

Horace and Will were talking when ... suddenly a Wall fell down . Morgarath marched through. Morgarath threatened to Kill Horace. " Just like the Dream." Will Muttered. Will crept up behind Morgarath and Sliced his head off. " Wow. Morgarath suck in Battle." Will said. " See you soon Horace. I better get back to Redmont. I said I'd only be here for a week at the Most. And I've been here a Day too long. Halt is gonna kill me." Will said.

Life went on at Redmont. Will married Alyss . Halt, Will and Horace went on another Mission. And everything thing went on Like Will had never left ... Although the Baron was still a little bit Mad at Will.

P.S. : This is set after Halt's Peril.


	4. Chapter 4: Ten years later

_Flashback:Ten years ago._

_"Will". Alyss said softly. _

_Will snapped out of his trance. He had to Ask. NOW! " It's now or never." Will muttered._

_"Alyss ... I have something to say." Will said._

_Alyss nodded. "Go ahead"._

_Will bent down on one knee. Will pulled out a wooden box._

_" Oh god." Alyss said in surprise._

_Will smiled. " Alyss Mainwaring." Will said. " I can't ever imagine my Life without you. I loved you in the ward, I love you now and I promise I'll love you forever." He took a deep breath ... he could do this. " Will you marry me?" He finished._

_" Yes .. I will." Alyss said breathlessly. _

_Will let go a sigh of relief. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger/ Forth finger._

_One week later._

_" You're sure you want to do this ?" Horace asked for about the millionth time._

_" Yes for gods Sake Horace. How many damn times do you have to ask that?" Will replied._

_Will had invited all his friends. Halt, Gilan, Horace, Jenny, George and lots of others, including Trobar [ With Shadow of course.] , Malcolm , Xander , Orman, Erak, Svengal and a lot more. Baron Arald said " I wouldn't miss this. Two of my most known people getting married. "_

_" Crowley very nice. " Will said._

_" What ? " Crowley asked._

_" Nothing. The suits are looking better." Will said._

_" Hey Horace, you're next you know. Or Gilan. But most likely you." Will said._

_" Yeah right to who." Horace said sarcastically._

_" Uh Evanlyn." Will said._

_" Oh sure." Horace said sarcastically.  
_

_" Well of course." Will replied._

_Everyone was looking at them._

_" We were talking about ... Seacliff fief. " Will lied. _

_The door opened, everyone looked in he direction of the door. Alyss walked in._

_" Nice choice." Horace whispered._

_" Oh shut up. " Will shot back._

_" Will , I'm ready." Alyss said._

_"I'm too." Will replied._

Ten years later.

" Daniel." Will said.

" Yes dad?" Daniel asked.

" Did you cause trouble at Redmont again?" Will asked.

" Yes." Daniel admited.

" Well I'm angry that you caused trouble. But I'm glad you attmited it." Will replied.

" Yes we're glad that you admitted it." Said his mother, Alyss.

Ten years had passed since Will had Married Alyss. Now they had two Boys, Daniel and John. Daniel the youngest of the Two was eight years old. He was small but strong and very Fast ... not to mention Athletic. Daniel had Jet - black hair. He was the smaller of the two. Daniel had many good friends in Redmont. One of his friends, Oscar had Orange hair. He was tall fast and very very strong. Oscar was one of Daniel's best friends. Some of Daniel's friends called him Dan. Another one of his friends was Tom. Tom had Blond hair. Tom was Tall, Strong, Fast and very friendly. Daniel Loved Archery, He was also very good at it. But Daniel didn't have a good head for heights. Daniel had green eyes.

John was the older and Taller of the two. John had Brown hair. He also had Brown eyes. John was fast , Strong and Athletic. John also loved Archery ... But wasn't as good as Daniel. John was nine years old. John Loved throwing a throwing knife. John was also good at unseen movement.

" So what Happened Today?" Will asked.

" Well, I saw a farmer pushing a wagon up a slope. I had no Idea that the farmer was running late and that there was a guard at the bottom of the slope. So when the farmer let go of the wagon to save time ... I ran and grabbed hold of it. Then he was Late ... all because of Me." Daniel said.

" Daniel. There is something you're not telling me. " Will said. " What are you not telling us?" He finished.

" I'm having nightmares ... every night." Daniel said.

" Sounds like he's gone down your path already." Alyss whispered to Will. Will rolled his eyes.

" What?" Daniel asked.

" Nothing You're mother just reminded me of something that happened about ten years ago." Will said.

" And what was that? Daniel asked.

"I was having nightmares every night too. But these nightmares were worse than any nightmares I had had in my life." Will said.

John ran inside. " Daniel. Something amazing just happened at Redmont. Come see.

John and Daniel raced to Castle Redmont.

" Will. All those years ago, why didn't you tell me about the nightmares you were having?" Alyss asked.

" I didn't want you to worry about me. " Will replied.


	5. Chapter 5:Capture

"Oh Will," Alyss sighed. "Why do you keep things from me?"

"I thought they would come true. So I didn't want you to know." Will replied.

"I forgive you." Said Alyss, hugging him.

"You do." Will said.

"Yes."

They went out on the porche.

" I love you." Said Will.

"I do too." said Alyss.

Meanwhille at Redmont Castle.

" John, slow down." Said Daniel.

They were at the main part of the wide castlegrounds.

John slowed down. When Dan finaly caught up, he gasped.

Halt was slumped on the wall.

"Halt!" Dan shouted. "Halt, what happened. Tell me!" He said, worrying.

" Dan, John. Run! It's ... a trap."

Dan and John started crying. They ran to edge of the vast castlegrounds when they were hauled off their feet, and dragged away.

Back at the cottage.

Will was in a chair when a note came in from the faint breeze. He opened the note. It read:

_Dear Mr Will Treaty,_

_You have defeated our fathers in a previous time. We have tried to kill your former mentor._

_ Lucky for you he did not die. Unlucky for you and your wiife, Alyss, We have kidnapped your Kids. Oh and Amy likes Dan. _

_ From,_

_ Nickolas_

_ Son of Sir Keren and nephew of Genral Haz'kam.  
_

_ And Amy,_

_ Daughter of Sir Keren And niece of General Haz'kam._

_ Yes, They were related._

" Aw SHIT!" Will swore explosivley.

" Will!" came Alyss's reply.

" Nickolas and Amy kiddnapped our Kids. And Amy thinks Dan is hot."

" Who the hell are Nickolas And Amy." Said Alyss, coming out.

" Son and daughter of Sir Keren, And newphew and neice of Genral Haz'kam."

" You are kidding." Said Alyss.

"No."

**_Finaly the main plot. This might be series._**


	6. Chapter 6: Running after

"Help!" Dan yelled as he tugged against the ropes binding him. " No! I want my dad! Help!"

"Dan shut up! Your father willcome and get you. He never let me down," was Halt's curt reply.

Dan and Halt both jumped into the air at the sound of the door opening.

A Ten year old girl was walking in the small doorway. She was, in Dan's perspective, Hot. She had shoulder length blonde hair, emrald green eyes and was wearing a pair of old jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt.

"Hello, I'm Amy Hazkam," She had a slight irish acsent.

"Hello you damned cursed person, I'm Dan."

"And I'm Halt! You led my friends into a trap. Why?" Halt said, furrowing his brow.

"I didn't plan this my brother did. And I won't harm a hair on this cute 9 year old boy." Amy said.

"Aw shit!" Dan whispered to Halt.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you had any plans for my brother my friend and I yet." Dan lied.

" Well I was going to introduce you to my parents and make a speech to you Dan. And Nick is going to kill the others." Was the answer he recieved.

"No!" Dan yelled.

"What?"

"Please don't kill . My father and mother would kill you even if you didn't do anything."

"It's true," Halt said.

"Shut up Halt."

* * *

Will prepared to head off.

"Where are you going Will?" Alyss asked.

"I'm going to find Dan and John. Come on."

"OK."

**R&R or no more chapters. Sorry it was short.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Desperate

Chapter 7:Getting Desperate.

**Disclamer note: I don't own the books or characters but I wish I did.**

Will rode through the silent bush as the moon crept up. He had to find them. He would never let Halt down. He looked back to see how Alyss was doing.

She was right behind him. He smiled. It was good to be on Tug again. They were twenty miles south of Grimsdell wood. That was their first destination. Then, he would set out to find Halt and get Dan and John out of harms way.

As Will and Alyss rode into Grimsdell wood, Ebony stuck her head out of the saddlebag and started showing Will where to go. After an hour and a half they came to Malcolm's cottage. They looked in .... but he wasn't there. The wooden door was locked and Shadow wasn't there. Will and Alyss said down to wait for Malcolm.

"He's probably gathering herbs or something," Will said.

"I doubt it. He would have put a note on the door," Alyss enquired.

"You're right," Will said.

* * *

Dan POV

"Alright, Dan. I'll Shut up If you do too," That was Halt.

"Deal," I said.

"So Dan," Amy began.

I nodded.

Halt kicked me, hard.

"Oh GOD!" I shouted. "My mother fuc*#g foot," I yelled.

"Dan you had a deal."

"You kicked me," I shot at Halt.

Amy didn't know this but it was part of Halt and my plan.

Normal POV

Dan wasn't smiling. He was facing the parents of a girl who he did not know. Plus he knew he would have to be nice or Halt & John would die.

_Flashback_

_Another person came in. He was short and looked like he had been using medicinal herbs and medicine._

_Dan had never met him but Halt seemed to._

_"Halt?" The man asked. "How's ... Will?"_

_Will ....._

_The man knew his father or some other Will._

_"He's doing fine. He's married, has two kids. This is one," Halt said, pointing to Dan. "This is Dan. Will is helping me run the fief. Crowley says soon he will get an apprentice."_

_"Will is married? I bet he has Alyss," Malcolm said._

_"You're absolutely right. How is Shadow and Trobar, Malcolm?" Halt asked._

_Shadow, Trobar and Malcolm. He had heard his father talk about them._

_And then he remembered. _

_Macindaw._

Dan took a breath and sat down.

**R&R. The button is right down below.**


End file.
